Files may accumulate on a device (e.g., a smartphone) due to various reasons. For example, users may download files onto a device from a web browser and/or receive at the device files that are sent from other devices. As such, over time, a smartphone typically stores a large quantity of cache files and installation package files, in addition to other types of downloaded content. If these files (e.g., cache files and installation package files) are not promptly cleared, they will accumulate and consume a large portion of the overall storage space at the device. Conventionally, a user clears (e.g., permanently deletes) files by marking certain applications to be deleted using a clearing software, for example. However, by simply marking files for deletion, the user may fail to get a sense of the progress and/or outcome of the file clearing process.